


love like woe

by chanzu



Series: dates and fluffs [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, WE NEED MORE SOONCHAN, i was listening to love like woe while writing this, so thats the title lol, soft, soonchan, theyre cute, written in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanzu/pseuds/chanzu
Summary: Soonyoung and Chan calls in sick to go on a date, a cool one.(or; soonchan skating date au lol)





	love like woe

Chan opens his eyes as the sunlight comes blaring through the curtains. He can hear some chirping from the birds outside and the cars outside. He blinks his eyes as a soft ring from his phone goes off, making Chan aware that it’s still a friday.

 

A soft snore takes Chan’s attention as he looks up and sees Soonyoung still sleeping, his hair messy and his soft lips parted, breathing softly. It’s a sight Chan doesn’t want to miss. He smiles and brushes a few strands of Soonyoung’s hair away from his eyes, wanting to look at his boyfriend more. Chan still can’t believe they’ve been together for two years now. It honestly feels like yesterday when Soonyoung came into the studio, pulling Chan out of the room and shoving a boquet at his face, shouting the question he’ll never forget.

 

“Hmm?” Soonyoung hums, feeling Chan’s soft hands. “You awake already, baby?” he asks, opening his eyes to meet Chan’s.

 

“Hansol’s flooding my phone, again,” Chan whispers, not wanting to break the peacefulness in their shared room.

 

Soonyoung shuffles and puts Chan on top of him, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Chan snuggles into Soonyoung’s neck and sighs in content. He wishes he didn’t have to go to school so he could cuddle with Soonyoung all day long.

 

“Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah, I dreamt of something sweet last night.”

 

“Sweet, huh?” Soonyoung mutters. “What was it about?”

 

Chan’s smile widens, inhaling Soonyoung’s scent, citrus and strawberry. Sweet, just like Chan’s dream.

 

“I dreamt that you and I were in this forest, just you and me,” Chan starts. “Holding hands, together, and happy.” It was honestly a good dream, the nicest one. Chan wants to stay with Soonyoung forever, he decides. Being with him makes him the happiest.

 

Soonyoung chuckles. “That’s a really nice dream, Channie,” he replies with so much affection, holding Chan closer to him.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, not really wanting to get up and go outside. Chan still have school and Soonyoung still have to go to the company he works for as a software developer. It’s always like this at a friday morning, lazy and just peaceful.

 

An idea goes to Soonyoung and he shakes Chan carefully, the younger beginning to doze off again. “Hey, you want to skip classes today?” he asks, chuckling a little as Chan rubs his eyes and looks up at Soonyoung.

 

“Wow, you’re really asking me that question right now?” Chan asks.

 

Soonyoung ruffles Chan’s hair. “Aw, you look so tired, baby.” Soonyoung moves his hand to caress Chan’s cheek. “I’m going to call in sick for you and me. It’s almost your winter break anyway. Trust me, nothing goes on during those days.”

 

“Who’s the older one in our relationship again?” the younger says, sitting up and straddling Soonyoung as the other laughs.

 

“Do you want to go out or just stay here?”

 

“I want to go skating,” Chan says, suddenly lowering his head. “I’ve never done it before,” he explains shyly.

 

Soonyoung coos. “That’s okay, babe. We can try today. I was called the Ice Whisperer during my days,” the older says.

 

Chan laughs and pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks. “My boyfriend, the Ice Whisperer? Now that’s something to be proud of,” Chan teases, getting up and brushing the blanket away.

 

Soonyoung also gets up and grabs the younger’s waist, lifting him up and spinning him a few times which made Chan giggle and scream. The older steals a kiss from the younger after setting him down and runs away, causing Chan to shout ‘hey!’ and chase Soonyoung out of their shared bedroom.

 

Soon after, Chan goes to take a shower while Soonyoung makes breakfast for the both of them. Soonyoung calls his friend at work, Jihoon, so he can tell their boss he’s sick. Somehow, their boss always believes what Jihoon says so he is Soonyoung’s to-go when he wants to laze around and spend time with Chan.

 

“C’mon Jihoon, just this time, please?” Soonyoung whines as he flips the pancake.

 

 _“God, why do I do these things for you?”_  Jihoon asks from the other side.

 

“Uh, because I brought you and Seokmin together?” Soonyoung asks, rolling his eyes.

 

 _“You’re annoying,”_  Jihoon replies before hanging up.

 

Soonyoung chuckles and puts his phone down. A pop song plays from the television which Soonyoung hums with. It reminds him of the pop song Chan was dancing to when he first saw him. Ah, his regret for not recording that is big.

 

Minutes later, arms snakes around Soonyoung’s waist, making the older jump a bit and turn around only to meet Chan’s bright face and wet hair.

 

“I got you!” Chan squeals and kisses Soonyoung’s nose, laughing at the older’s reaction. Soonyoung scrunches his face up while Chan sits at the table. “Hey, Mr. Chef! I want a blueberry pancake!”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee. Someone already ate all the blueberries we had in this house,” Soonyoung replied with a deep voice and snorting at the end.

 

“Hey! You told me I can eat them since you’re going to buy another box!” Chan whines, kicking his legs around.

 

Soonyoung places the plate of pancakes at the centre of the table and taps Chan’s nose, clicking his tongue. “Now, now, Channie. Don’t cry and flood me with your snot,” Soonyoung starts and Chan punches him in the arm lightly. “I’ll treat you later at the pancake place. Be glad I love you too much.”

 

Chan smiles widely. “I love you, too!”

 

* * *

 

The trip to the skating rink wasn’t too long thanks to Soonyoung’s car. As soon as they got out of the car, Chan holds tightly on Soonyoung’s arm and they begin walking towards the ticketing booth where they’ll get their skating shoes and helmet.

 

“Soonie, I’m scared,” Chan whispers while Soonyoung ties the younger’s skating shoes, kneeling infront of him so.

 

Said man looks up to his boyfriend and smiles comfortingly. “It’s okay baby. I’ll hold your hand and guide you, okay?” he reassures him, sending Chan one last smile to make him feel better.

 

Chan honestly wants to ask the gods what on earth had he have done to deserve Soonyoung. He must’ve saved a lot of animals in his past life and gave kids candies when they were sad. Soonyoung is everything Chan could wish for. He is Chan’s most precious treasure and someone he truly loves and admires.

 

As they enter the rink, Chan gasps slightly as he begins to slide. His eyes widens and quickly grasps Soonyoung’s hand. The older wraps a hand around his waist and gave it a slight squeeze.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” Soonyoung says. “Just glide and let the ice guide you, or in this case, me,” Soonyoung chuckles which made his boyfriend smile a little.

 

Chan takes small baby steps and breathes slowly. Soonyoung’s arm around his slowly goes away. “Just push your leg back diagonally and don’t panic, okay?”

 

Chan nods and follows his boyfriend’s instruction. He carefully pushes his leg and he glides on the ice. Chan’s gliding! This brings glee to the younger and begins to gain confidence. Soonyoung watches and smiles.

 

“See? I knew you can do it,” Soonyoung tells Chan, skating infront of him to hold his hand.

 

They skate around for a while until something happens. Chan loses his balance and falls.

 

“Chan!” Soonyoung shouts and helps Chan up. The younger’s eyes are watering as he hears other people mutter around them. He doesn’t know what they’re saying but he assumes they’re talking about him and his pathetic fall.

 

Soonyoung manages to get Chan back to his feet and the younger immediately hugs Soonyoung, wanting to hide his face in the older’s neck. “Soonie, I wanna go home,” Chan mutters in a quiet voice.

 

“Hey, hey, Chan,” Soonyoung says and lifts Chan’s face up. “It’s okay, baby, everyone falls. Even I fell multiple times when I first skated,” he tells him.

 

Soonyoung kisses Chan’s forehead and wipes the younger’s tears. “I’m proud of you, okay? I love you so much and I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” That’s the exact question Chan asked himself a while ago. They’re really meant for each other.

 

Soonyoung brushes Chan’s hair out of his eyes and smiles before kissing the younger on the lips. Chan smiles and puts his arms around Soonyoung’s neck. The kiss ended with Chan blushing and Soonyoung’s arms around Chan’s waist.

 

“Wow, how do you always manage to lift up my mood every single time?” Chan asks and looks into Soonyoung’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know but I’m glad I’m good at it.”

 

* * *

 

Their little date ends with them in a pancake house. Chan orders a plate of blueberry pancakes while Soonyoung just goes with classic ones.

 

“You know, in Canada, some people actually will give you the side-eye if you used corn syrup for maple syrup,” Chan says out of nowhere.

 

“Can you blame them though? They’re the largest producer of maple syrup and if you’re in that land and you use corn syrup, then you’re basically not following their unannounced rule,” Soonyoung replies while munching on his pancake.

 

Chan nods, agreeing. He shoves a forkful of pancake into his mouth and sighs. “You think Hansol took notes for me?”

 

“I hope he did. I don’t want to teach you chemistry again,” Soonyoung replies with a snort.

 

“Hmph, I’ll just go to Jihoon for that. You suck at teaching anyway,” Chan retorts, sticking his tongue at Soonyoung who just laughs at the younger’s antics.

 

They went home afterwards, taking a shower together which resulted to a bubble fight and having a pillow fight where Soonyoung hits his hand on the bed frame twice while Chan just laughs at his boyfriend’s pain (Soonyoung got two kisses afterwards) before all of their energies are drained. Soonyoung lays on the bed, arms around Chan and smile on his face.

 

“Where do you want our ship to go tomorrow?” Soonyoung asks, brushing Chan’s hair. It makes the younger sleepy and happy so Soonyoung happily obliged when the younger asked him shyly.

 

“Just want it here, so I can cuddle with you all day.”

 

“Then that’s what we’re doing tomorrow.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i was bored so i wrote this  
> also ill update lros i promise (idk when jsvksb)  
> okay hope yall liked this i rlly just needed more fics on the soonchan tags  
> hopefully more will come in the future smh  
> have a good day whoo <33


End file.
